


Sunflower House

by ledamonsterbunny



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, absolute shit prob, does anyone even ship taehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledamonsterbunny/pseuds/ledamonsterbunny
Summary: Taemin’s lips quirk into a soft smile (here: Sehun dies a bit inside and quite possibly actually melts into a puddle)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sunflower House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716993) by [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix)



Sehun is surprised, to say the least, when Taemin pins him to the ground right after Jongin leaves to use the restroom. Sehun is lying on his back and Taemin's breath smells like mint toothpaste and the strawberry candies the trio had been eating while they watched some overly gory horror film about the curse of a dead pop star. Taemin’s hands curl around Sehun’s wrists easily, squeezing, as if he had to keep Sehun in place- like Sehun would ever dream of escaping- and each of his legs are on either side of Sehun’s waist. 

He lowers his head down, right in front of Sehun’s face, an easy smirk making its way onto his face, but Sehun sees the worry etched in his eyes a bit more than that. Taemin’s like that, Sehun’s noticed. When he takes Sehun out for bubble tea in secret, way after curfew, or when he comes over to Sehun’s home with a present (usually it’s fruit or rice cakes, because that’s all he can afford) for Sehun’s mom and two packs of chocolate flavoured pepero to eat when they play video games, he makes dirty jokes, and flirts shamelessly, but his eyes always show a fear of rejection. Sehun never comments on it, but always thinks about it, late at night, when he gets a text telling Sehun to meet him at the cinema, or the park.

To be honest, Sehun could probably never find it in himself to reject Taemin, even as a joke. He’s too funny, and dedicated, and gentle, and talented, and pretty, and Sehun dreams of Taemin’s lips on his, his body pressed up against Sehun’s, and he’s pretty sure Taemin dreams about the same thing.

He’s not heavy in the slightest, but Sehun feels all the air in his lungs leave his body when Taemin leans in closer, down to kiss him. His lips are soft, and plush, but there’s a brutal force behind it, and the contrast has Sehun feeling lightheaded. Sehun does kiss back, eventually, but before that, he focuses on how Taemin’s eyes are screwed shut, and his eyebrows knit together just slightly, and how the death grip on his wrists tighten even more. 

And how he teases his tongue across Sehun’s lips, pushing in almost tentatively. Sehun complies, parting his lips slightly. Taemin continues, dragging his tongue along Sehun’s, and Sehun lets out a soft, breathy whimper, and he really doesn’t want Taemin to stop ever, but Jongin could walk back in the room 

Taemin nips at Sehun’s lips slightly, and Sehun’s caught in a mix of pleasure and jealously, because there is no one _that_ good at kissing. Sehun finally decides to match Taemin’s dominance, threading his fingers through Taemin’s hair, tugging on the light brown locks. Taemin groans, and their lips part, a string of spit between their lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Taemin breathes out. Sehun keeps his fingers in Taemin’s hair, and plays with it gently. He settles one hand on Taemin’s neck. 

“And I’ve been wanting to do that, too,” Sehun replies, but it’s kind of embarrassing with a voice crack in the middle of the sentence. Taemin doesn’t notice, or maybe he does, but doesn’t say anything about it. He’s busy nuzzling his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck, planting soft, innocent kisses. Sehun’s heartbeat quickens ever so slightly (except maybe not so slight).

“So you’re pretty amazing, and cute, and I can’t stop thinking about you, and you and me,” Taemin starts. He keeps pressing kisses to Sehun’s collarbones and neck, hands venturing to his waist, thumbing the sliver of skin that peaks out from the bottom of Sehun’s shirt. Sehun’s in heaven.

“You have these weird quirks, like you lick your lips all the time, and you make stupid faces when you’re thinking about something. You're nice to everyone, even when people aren’t nice to you, and you’re always in your own world, and you’re just so natural that I kind of want to be around you a lot more.

“And, you’re also really bratty and sarcastic, but sometimes you’re so sweet and shy, and whenever you smile, it makes my heart do really weird somersaults. I honestly don’t want to think that somebody else is going to have you, because I want to have you,” Taemin looks up at Sehun, his eyes sparkling with hope. Sehun’s heart feels full to the brim, and there’s a lump in his throat, but the good kind. There’s so much he wants to say, but he can’t say find a way to say it.

So Sehun grabs Taemin’s collar and pulls him in for a kiss. Their teeth clank against each other, and Sehun’s pretty sure he just chipped a tooth but it’s all worth it, because _Taemin actually wants this, too, holy shit_ , and Taemin lets out a weird noise that could be a chuckle or a moan. He kisses back, cupping Sehun’s face with one hand, and gripping his waist with the other.

They’re both pretty lucky that Baekhyun is really loud, because he shouts out a “Jongin, come watch Zitao do a headstand!”, consequently earning a sharp “No!” in response. The voice comes a lot closer than either of them expected, and Taemin’s eyes widen comically.

He jumps apart from Sehun’s body and hastily returns to his original position on the floor, petting down his hair with his fingers. Sehun follows suit, settling under the thick, plaid blanket designed with splatters of coffee stains that he stole from Chanyeol’s room. Jongin walks in with a bowl of popcorn, and seats himself right beside Taemin and presses play on the movie. He continues whispering useless commentary on the characters, which Taemin snorts at, just like they were doing before, but now he’s glancing at Sehun, and Taemin’s lips quirk into a soft smile (here: Sehun dies a bit inside and quite possibly actually melts into a puddle). 

He catches Sehun’s eye as the girl in the movie meets a demon in the mirror of a dark practice room, and smiles again, this time a bit more amused. He rubs the corners of his own mouth subtly, and Sehun confusedly complies, wiping his mouth and chin. He blushes an ugly shade of red when he feels cooled spit on his hand.

Taemin laughs cutely, and pulls him in closer, taking Sehun’s other, not gross hand, and intertwining their fingers, keeping it hidden under the blanket. Sehun snuggles into Taemin’s grip easily.

Taemin’s body heat makes it pretty easy to fall asleep, paired up with a boring film, and Jongin’s soft voice, and as Sehun dozes off, he feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

This is how they start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a full fic at some point maybe  
> idk


	2. Chapter 2

 

Much to Sehun’s disappointment, him and Taemin barely can find the time to call these days, after a few short months of midnight dates complete with (scandalous) hand holding. The upcoming SHINee tour that’s announced hits Taemin earlier than they had anticipated, and the rumours that EXO would start preparing for their comeback, with a totally new concept than their debut, are confirmed. It’s already a miracle that Taemin doesn’t forget to eat, so Sehun tries not to be too upset with how everything works out. He definitely is lonely, though, and although texting Taemin should solve his problems, it doesn’t.

‘ _Good things come to those who are patient_ ,’ Taemin had messaged him after Sehun sent a few whiny texts of ‘i miss you’ and ‘come over soon’. Sehun sighs audibly, deciding whether or not to ignore the text altogether. He guesses that it’s not really surprising that Taemin can choose when to be cuddly and clingy, and when to be work oriented and completely focused, even after two and a half weeks of not being able to meet up in person. He hugs his pillow with one arm tightly, his phone in his other hand, and rolls onto his stomach. ‘ _I promise we’ll see each other soon ;)_ ,’ he sends a few minutes later. Sehun huffs.

He lets his head fall onto the pillow, burying his face into it. ‘ _okay…_ ,’ Sehun sends back, a bit sullen from the extreme patience Taemin seems to naturally have. He would normally refuse to show his submissivity (dating Taemin is often a battle for dominance), but he misses Taemin, and his stupid, flirty jokes, and his dumb laugh, because he thinks he’s so goddamn clever (he’s really not), and the way he leans in shyly, and kisses Sehun softly, paired with hands roughly gripping his waist. It’s a dizzying balance that Sehun can never complain about. He can, however, complain about the fact that he’s not receiving one of those kisses right now, because Taemin thinks being elusive is cute.

‘ _goodnight sehun-ah~_ ,’ Taemin sends. Sehun feels his heart flutter and he doesn’t really know what else to do than pick his up head from his pillow just to slam his face back in. He lets out a muffled squeal (note: a very manly, muffled squeal) and kicks the bed with his feet, squeezing the comforter in his arms.

 

*

 

It’s about half past midnight when Sehun wakes up to his phone buzzing aggressively. He groans and rolls over, taking his comforter with him, snuggling into it as he answers his phone. It’s Taemin- the ridiculous photo Taemin had taken of himself when they first exchanged numbers gives it away. Sehun almost grins, except he remembers that it’s the middle of the night, and he should be sleeping, and Taemin woke him up. He suppresses a smile and attempts to answer the phone anyway, with a bit of bite to his words. 

“What do you want,” he says roughly. He’s met with bright laughter instead, and Sehun’s exterior melts instantly. He curses the butterflies that are aggressively doing rhythmic gymnastics in his stomach.

“Good morning,” Taemin replies with a playful tone. Sehun rolls his eyes and sits up on his bed. He wraps the comforter around his shoulders, and even still, it’s cold enough for Sehun’s arms to be covered in goosebumps. “What have you been doing so late at night?” Sehun grumbles something about Taemin’s mom before rubbing his eyes, attempting to fully wake up.

“Sleeping,” he says. 

“Without me?” Taemin inquires. Sehun really wants to punch him in the face. He’ll prioritise it for the next time he actually sees Taemin.

“Hilarious,” Sehun counters, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Why did you wake me up?” Taemin laughs again, even brighter than before, and Sehun ignores hormones in favour of scowling to himself. The thought of punching Taemin becomes more tempting the cheekier Taemin gets.

“Well you said you missed me, and we haven’t had a date in a while,” Taemin starts. Sehun’s breath gets caught in his throat. “And it’s really cold outside, so if we could get going, that’d be great.” 

A soft ‘huh’ falls from Sehun’s lips and before he can even collect his thoughts, there’s a faint knock on the door.

He crawls out of bed, and tiptoes across the room to not wake up Chanyeol, who had managed to fall asleep in the middle of the floor with Baekhyun attached to his side. The floor creaks obnoxiously while Sehun tries to make his way across the room. Junmyeon stirs suddenly, twisting in his cocoon of blankets (he gets cold easily), and Sehun freezes, looking at the lump in the covers, and waits for a few (anxiety filled) seconds before cautiously cracking open the door slightly. He pads through the dorm as quickly as he can without waking someone up, and succeeds in making it past Jongin’s room without anybody asking ‘where are you going’.

Suddenly, he feels himself become just slightly nervous, worried that his messages were too demanding of Taemin, but when he actually arrives at the door, the anxiety is replaced with excitement, and with very stable ( ~~not really~~ ) fingers, he opens the door. 

And promptly attacks Taemin with a hug that uses all of his force. Taemin staggers back with an ‘oof’, but then wraps his arms around Sehun’s body, squeezing tightly. Sehun nuzzles his face into the crook of Taemin’s neck and breathes in. The faint scent of vanilla is calming, and he’s pretty sure Taemin’s going to have a hell of a time prying Sehun off his body. Sated by the presence of his boyfriend, he makes a content sound. They settle into a fuzzy silence broken occasionally by the rustling of winter jackets. Taemin lowers his hands down slowly, gripping Sehun’s slender waist. Gently, he pulls away, and Sehun feels the warmth of Taemin’s body slowly dissipate. 

“It’s been a while,” Taemin finally speaks. Sehun nods and reaches for Taemin’s hands. “Miss me?” 

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm,” Sehun frowns. Taemin giggles and intertwines their fingers, pulling him in again, wrapping Sehun’s arms around his waist. “Also, yes, I missed you.” 

“Good,” Taemin smiles, “I missed you, too. I’m actually not even supposed to be out right now, but I figured someone was feeling lonely. Also, I think I owe you a date that I can’t exactly attend when I’m a few thousand miles away.” 

“Oh, what a rebel. Are you sure you’re ready to take this kind of risk into your life,” Sehun snickers. Taemin hits both of Sehun’s arms, laughing.

“Who’s being sarcastic now, huh?” Taemin asks defensively. “Besides, it was you who sent me some risque messages. I’m a good, Catholic boy, Sehun, I won’t accept your unholy, rebellious photographs.” Sehun reaches out to hit Taemin back (he misses).

“I didn’t send you anything, pervert,” he cries. Taemin doubles over and cackles evilly. Sehun blushes a deep red at the thought. Taemin’s really attractive, and Sehun’s (unadmittedly) thought about him when he’s alone and the loud spray of the shower can hide the sound of soft moans as he grabs at his length, thinking about plump lips and clever fingers, but they’ve never actually done anything together. Taemin hasn’t even seen Sehun shirtless before. Sehun forces himself to think about anything else except Taemin ~~’s dick~~ and is successfully distracted when he grabs Sehun’s hands to tug him towards the dorms again.

It’s quiet, save for the crickets outside, cars occasionally whooshing past, and the creaking of the floor as both of them make their way back to Sehun’s room. Taemin stops outside the door and leans in to whisper.

“Put on some clothes, and I’ll wait for you outside.” He kisses Sehun’s cheek, and Sehun retreats, going through his dresser as quickly and quietly as he can. It’s actually extremely difficult, because every movement he makes causes one person in the room to shift. He slides out a drawer slowly and grabs a pair of jeans. He slips them on, and attempts not to slam the drawer back into place. He puts on a button up that probably belongs to Baekhyun, and grabs a jacket before pushing the door open again. 

He makes his way over to the door (with each step setting off a ripple of noises), where Taemin is leaning against the doorframe, and checking his phone. He smiles when he sees Sehun and stands up straight. Sehun quickly slips into his converse and lets Taemin take his hand. After he locks the door, Taemin drags him outside into the biting winter air excitedly. Sehun feels his eyes tear up instantly from the wind, and he scoots into Taemin’s personal space to get some warmth. 

A sliver of the moon is in the sky, surrounded by stars and blinding street lights. Taemin walks quickly, but doesn’t let Sehun fall behind. He tightens his grip on Sehun’s hand when he feels Sehun slow down a bit and keeps going. His shoulders are hunched over in an attempt to keep the wind from hitting his face. Sehun follows suit, tucking himself into Taemin’s side, and refusing to look up. 

Taemin lets out puffs of breath that are in time with his feet hitting the pavement. Sehun can count perfect eighth notes in between each step Taemin takes. He looks over, up from his warm coat safe haven, and his eyes follow the curves and bumps and smooth lines of Taemin’s face. He’s effectively distracted, unable to pull his eyes away as they pass under a street light, colouring Taemin’s skin for a moment before it fades away.

Sehun doesn’t notice he’s staring until Taemin looks up at him, and their eyes meet for 10 (very awkward) seconds, in which Sehun blushes and manages to stammer out a, ”S-sorry, uh, you just, uh, your face”, and Taemin just smirks in response. Sehun tears his eyes away, and hides back in the comfort of his fluffy coat. He loses track of time, after a while. He focuses on his own footsteps, and occasionally glances up when a car drives by. Taemin is also quiet, probably stuck in his own world. He almost trips on his own feet when Taemin abruptly stops in front of a small shop. The open sign on the window flickers.

“It’s a bit too cold for bubble tea, right?” he asks, and pulls Sehun in. The bells chime as they enter, and Taemin visibly relaxes at the sudden blast of hot air. The walls of the cafe are painted yellow, made warm by the dim lights that hang from the ceiling near the plants in coloured baskets. Shelves full of mugs and burlap bags of coffee beans line the walls. Pastries in glass cases also take up a majority of the room on the counter, and several coffee presses and espresso machines sit behind. There’s a faint hum of the working machines. “You sit down,” he says. Sehun nods and searches for a spot. There’s only two other customers in the shop (one’s half asleep on the counter with massive textbooks open and sprawled out around him, and the other is typing on her laptop at a table near the window). Sehun chooses a two-person table away from them that’s against the wall. He sits down, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair, and waits for Taemin, tracing hearts on the edge of the table with his finger.

Taemin appears in front of him a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He grins as he slides the pastel pink one over to Sehun, keeping the light green one to himself. 

“I remembered how much you despise coffee,” he says, proud of demasculinising Sehun with a pink cat mug. “I got you hot chocolate instead.” 

“My hero,” Sehun sighs dreamily. Taemin snorts and slips off his coat, and Sehun’s immediately distracted from his girly cup by sharp collarbones, visible from Taemin’s low cut shirt. Sehun feels his mouth go dry. He leans into his mug of hot chocolate, watching as the heat from the steam that billows at the top cloud his vision, sips, and burns his tongue, but he feels comfortable and cozy as the heat spreads through his body, helping the freezing cold tips of his ears, nose, and fingers.

“So how’s training going? I heard that you guys are having a comeback soon,” Taemin says, while glancing over to small, black container at the end of the table near the wall, and selecting two packets of sugar. 

“It’s okay, I guess,” Sehun answers, “as far as preparing for a comeback about a pack of wolves goes.” Taemin giggles as he tears the sugar packets open, accidentally spilling a good amount on the table. “Honestly, who comes up with these ideas?” Taemin pours the remaining sugar into his coffee. 

“Clearly a genius,” Taemin says sarcastically as he stirs his coffee with a maroon stirrer he picked up, probably from the counter. “I thought the ‘aliens from an exoplanet’ concept was working out. Why did they change it?” He sips his coffee, finally, and pulls a slightly grossed out face after. He gazes at the sugar container longingly. 

“Really, I have no idea,” Sehun groans. “According to manager hyung, we ‘should have won on Inkigayo already, with all the promotions we received.’” Taemin surprisingly doesn't roll his eyes and just takes another sip of coffee, looking up at Sehun with a smile.

“You don’t seem happy with the idea of a possible win,” Taemin states. Sehun glances up at him confusedly. “I mean, it’s SM Entertainment; with all of the success their artists have had, they probably know what will get sales, right?” Sehun nods slowly. “So if a wolf concept will earn you a win, maybe you should accept it, and train to get that win.” 

“You’re probably right,” Sehun says, “but it’s not really the concept that’s bothering me.” His voice feels small, but Taemin urges him to continue by sliding his fingers over the table to grab Sehun’s hand. “It’s just that we gave our first two music videos everything we had, and we trained so hard, but they just tell us that it’s not enough. I don’t know how to do better when I’m already trying my hardest.”

“Well,” Taemin smiles. “In that case, you should try to really look at your skill set, you know? Where your weakest points are, and how much time you spend practicing them. The group practises are for being in sync and all, but you need to develop yourself as a dancer and a singer, too.” Sehun looks overwhelmed. “I’m not telling you to stay in SM overnight and work yourself to the bone, but maybe spend an extra hour everyday. The difference will start to show, I promise.”

“I feel like I’ll probably pass out before we can film the music video,” Sehun mutters. Taemin giggles melodiously, eyes scrunching up. 

“Hey, rookie, don't worry so much, you’ll get there,” Taemin says. He squeezes Sehun’s hand. “Who knows, maybe I can spare some time to train you, one on one,” he winks. Sehun’s cheeks heat up and he grabs his mug, taking too big of a sip and, of course, burns the roof of his mouth. Taemin snorts again. 

“You must get joy from watching me suffer,” Sehun rasps out. Taemin sips his coffee elegantly and nods. 

“You have no idea,” he winks. Sehun carefully opts to take another sip of hot chocolate and ignores Taemin. “Anyway, I need to tell you about the prank war Kibum hyung and Jonghyun hyung are in right now.” 

Sehun hangs onto every word he says, listening attentively to Taemin talk about how Jonghyun had Kibum eat wasabi by telling him it was green tea ice cream in retaliation to when Kibum had secretly given Jonghyun fire noodles for dinner the day before. Truthfully, Sehun is amazed at how Kibum didn’t see it coming. He also mentions his bet with Minho on who would win; he says Jonghyun, and Minho says Jinki would secretly prank both of them- which Sehun totally agrees with. He also asks about Sehun’s friends, primarily about Jongin (his back was acting up again), but also about Zitao (more specifically, Zitao’s korean, which is gradually becoming more vulgar, and Taemin blames Sehun for), and Junmyeon who had apparently been spending a lot of time with Minho (Sehun says he’s probably sick of being a full time mom and wishing he had debuted into SHINee, to which Taemin almost spits out his coffee). 

It’s Taemin who notices the time first, and he curses under his breath.

“We,” Taemin starts as he stands up quickly. The chair squeaks when it slides back. “Should get going, because it is literally 2 in the morning.” Sehun doesn’t protest, but pouts a bit, hoping Taemin would take pity and stay with him a bit longer. Instead, he reaches over the table and grabs Sehun’s coat. “Keeping you up this long was dumb,” he says softly. He opens up the coat and turns Sehun around to have him wear it. “Tomorrow morning might be hell for you,” he continues, after Sehun gets his arms into the sleeves. Sehun nods, and he zips Sehun up and fixes the hood. It earns them a dirty look from the woman behind the counter, and Taemin looks uncomfortable for a moment, the urgency he had before leaving when he gazes at the floor with annoyance. He doesn’t grab Sehun’s hand again until they're a good distance away from the cafe. Sehun doesn’t say anything about it, and just stays close to Taemin, his heart hammering every time Taemin looks over at him.

By the time they get to Sehun’s dorms, Taemin looks less irritated, which is good for Sehun, who leans in close and rests his hands on Taemin’s neck. He plans on saying something witty, or flirty, or sarcastic, but all that comes out is

“Hey.” Taemin chuckles and grabs the hands on his neck. Sehun’s speechless. He licks his lips.

“I suppose you want a reward for staying up so long,” Taemin sighs, jokingly exasperated. He leans in. “Maybe I can spare you one kiss.” Before Taemin closes the distance between them, Sehun briefly wonders if Taemin actually thinks that Sehun would let him get away with only one kiss.

Taemin’s lips are soft and he tastes strongly of coffee, and Sehun’s mind whirs as Taemin holds him still with rough hands by his waist. A soft whimper leaves his mouth when Taemin starts to nibble on his lip and Taemin squeezes Sehun’s hips, pushing him back until he hits the front door with a thud. He can’t find it in himself to worry if the members hear. Taemin’s confidence teases Sehun mercilessly, wordlessly asking him to establish his dominance, and Sehun tries. He presses harder against Taemin’s lips and forces him back a step, tangling one hand in Taemin’s hair, but Taemin just bites Sehun’s lip hard and Sehun finds himself whimpering again. He runs his tongue over the spot he bit soothingly, and Sehun melts in his arms, letting him take over as he licks his way into Sehun’s mouth, tasting and biting until Sehun’s moving his fingers from Taemin’s hair, down to his neck, all the way around to his chest, and under his coat, feeling the collarbones that distracted him earlier. Taemin moans submissively, and Sehun’s ready to take over, ready to push him back and have Taemin whimpering for him instead, when Taemin pulls away. 

“I did say one kiss, babe,” he says cheekily. Sehun’s not sure if he wants to kiss him again anyway or punch him in the face. 

“I really don’t like you right now,” he mutters, staying close in Taemin’s space but pouting. Taemin kisses his cheek quickly before pulling away and taking a few steps back.

“I love you,” he says in response. Sehun feels his cheeks heat up, and he would be embarrassed, but Taemin’s blushing, too. A soft blanket of weird feelings and coffee and hot chocolate at two in the morning and freezing winds with warm hearts easily drapes itself over them.

“I love you too,” Sehun says shyly. Taemin grins brightly, nearly blinding Sehun, scratches the back of his head, gives a timid wave, and starts walking away. Sehun waves back just as awkward, and it takes him a good five minutes to realise that Taemin left before he goes back into the dorms. 

He creaks into his bedroom, clumsily closing the door too loud and yanking off his shirt and jeans. He trips over himself a few times. Grabbing his sweats and a baggy t-shirt, he pulls them on after he tosses his other clothes to the corner of his bed, near the wall, not caring as they threaten to fall through the gap. In his uncoordinated rush to climb into bed, something scratches as his neck uncomfortably, and Sehun absentmindedly yanks at the collar until he feels the paper tag. He blushes, despite being alone, takes off the shirt, turns it the right way around, and wears it again. He barely manages to plug in his phone before pulls the comforters over his shivering body, shutting his eyes. 

He can’t sleep.

 

*

 

The next morning, Sehun sits at the coffee table in the middle of their tiny living area along with the rest of the members, utterly exhausted (Taemin was right, getting up was hell), with a craving for hot chocolate. He’s about to fall asleep on Chanyeol’s shoulder when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

‘ _i hope last night wasn’t too intense for you_ ,’ it reads. Sehun presses the power off button on his phone with too much force and he draws up his knees too fast, hitting the bottom of the table, and he ends up letting out a (manly) whimper of pain, and Jongin gives him a weird look. Sehun wonders if he can block Taemin’s number forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod this is rly bad for smth that took so long to write i'm so sorry


End file.
